


A goodnight kiss

by pellavahomo



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pellavahomo/pseuds/pellavahomo
Summary: Darcy owns a poor sleeping schedule, and a hopeless crush on Monica. Monica decides to help her on both problems.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Monica Rambeau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	A goodnight kiss

Darcy rubbed her head and groaned. She was analyzing Wanda’s sitcoms, the advertisements were merely revealing. The headache she had didn't help the work at all. She had told Hayward, as if that asshole would listen though. It wasn’t even that late, 10 pm.

”Anything new?” Monica Rambeau asked while walking in the room with two coffees, her heels clattering to the facility floor.

”Nope, tried telling that to Hayward, but guess how that went,” Darcy huffed, tilting her head backwards trying to hold a yawn in. Failing miserably. 

”Yeah typical for him,” Monica rolled her eyes. Darcy hummed, half-agreeing. Hayward was a known idiot, what it came to Wanda and Westview situation, Darcy had thought he would at least let his employees sleep properly.

”Coffee?” Monica asked, offering the cup on her right hand while taking a sip from the cup on her left. They had come weirdly close, considering they didn’t know at all before the case. Not that Darcy minded. She had done her research on Monica Rambeau and her family. Maria Rambeau, died from cancer while being in the blip. And oh, of course, Captain (Carol) Danvers was also on Darcy’s research websites. She admitted this kind of behavior might be perceived as stalkerish, but that was definitely not the point. Darcy just was naturally curious, and Monica was an interesting woman. 

”Yes please I’m dying,” Darcy answered finally, rolling her chair over to reach the cup. At the same time she came face to face with a woman she so highly adored. 

”I can see that. When was the last time you slept?” Darcy blinked a few times. Sure she’d been up and working and not sleeping for the past... she wasn’t quite sure for how long, but anyways, she didn’t think it was that noticeable. Maybe it wasn’t? Maybe Monica just focused her attention on the important things, such as ummm, Darcy and her poor sleep schedule? As if. 

”I’m fine, really, just a little tired,” She replied, waving her hand for a sign of dismissal. Monica looked at her suspiciously, placing both of the coffees on the table. The one she had offered to Darcy had a little pink doodling of a heart on it’s side, probably made by Monica. It made her smile a bit, until she focused on Monica again. 

Hands on her hips Monica stood evaluating the woman in front of her. Darcy looked back, trying to be a good match in whatever challenge-game they had going on right now. On that note, Darcy, purely professionally took a moment to examine the other woman. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Monica was known to be diligent and persistent of a human being, but Darcy never quite understood that those traits could also be seen from a face. Of course that could also be Darcy’s own, a little unprofessional, motivation of getting to know Monica, but that was a discussion for another night.

“You look like shit,” Monica finally stated. Rude much? Darcy fixed her eyeglasses and thought about turning back to the computer, continuing the work. “Lovely. Not that I don’t feel like that- hey!”

Monica had taken the woman by her elbow, and pulled her in a standing position. “You’re going to bed, now,” she said, her eyes ordering and her grip strong. This was probably a friendly action. Monica took care of her, as friends usually do. Jimmy would probably do the same. Though maybe a little more gentle than Monica. 

Darcy’s eyes fluttered being this close to the other woman’s face. She had a real time trying to control her emotions. Puffy hair and beautiful dark brown eyes, she could drown in. Her nose was so beautiful. Was it weird to call someone’s nose beautiful? Not that she would say it aloud, of course.

As she was dragged by Monica, out of SWORD, to a trailer in the yard, she couldn’t help but feel butterflies in her stomach. The strong grip on her arm was weirdly comfortable, she really couldn’t complain.

”Bed. Now.” Monica ordered (again) and pointed at the bed. Darcy sat on the bed, rolling her eyes dramatically. Did not work on Monica, who still, determination in her eyes stared into the other woman’s soul. If Darcy wouldn’t be as tired as she was, she’d probably taken that very out of context. And possibly bullied the hell out of Monica for saying that, sounding way out of line. If she wouldn’t be so tired of course, no other reason, such as attraction, mentioned.

Darcy took off her glasses, glaring Monica playfully while doing so. She placed them on the table close to the bed, and leaned backwards trusting her hands to keep her up. The two women stared at each other in the silence, Darcy being too stubborn to obey orders (even if technically Monica only took care of her) and Monica not giving in. Trying to cover her yawn with a palm of her hand, she glanced away from Monica’s intense stare. Just to get back at it a moment later, being greeted with a raised eyebrow.

Monica pushed her down, lying down. Darcy panicked. Or not panicked, exactly, but something she definitely felt. Something that included her heart beating its way out of her chest and her cheeks starting to collect heat. Monica stared down on her, straight into her eyes. Darcy felt the hands squeezing her shoulders a little bit and covered a gasp with a yawn. 

“Close your eyes, and sleep,” Monica commanded as she withdrew her arms back to herself. Ah, yes, sleep, right. What else she could have possibly done being that close? Darcy just nodded, without actually executing the order, though. Lying there, in the bed, in a Sleeping Beauty position, she waited for Monica to leave.

After a moment it became very clear, Monica would stay as long as it would take her to close her eyes. Darcy wouldn’t have guessed it, to be honest, but considering how the other woman was just a few feet away from the bed, eyeing Darcy, it was pretty obvious. 

She didn’t like to be commanded like this, but she took the loss and finally just closed her eyes. The moment she did that, she could hear Monica trying to sneak quietly, next to the bed. Very obviously failing miserably if even Darcy could hear it. Monica knew she wouldn’t be asleep eight away as she closed her eyes, right? Right? Darcy could feel a warm, shaky breath close to her ear. Enough close to distract her own breathing, making it as shaky as Monica’s.

“Good night, Darcy,” The woman in question whispered smoothly, pressing a gentle kiss on Darcy’s cheek. 

Monica’s lips had touched her. Monica’s lips had touched her cheek for god's sake? How did that happen? Why did that happen? She missed the feeling of the other woman’s lips on her cheek. Get it together woman, only a few seconds has passed.

Monica took a shaky breath, and stood up. Darcy heard her taking a couple steps away from her. She had this desire to know if Monica was still watching her, and if yes, why. Though if Darcy had made her assumptions correct, she knew exactly why. Did she want to take the change, what if she was wrong?

Nevertheless, Darcy opened her eyes. 

“Monica,” Darcy gasped, sitting up in the bed, hoping the other woman would turn back to her direction. She did. Slowly and a bit uncertain, but she did. She also took a couple steps back to Darcy. Raising her eyebrow, she stopped with only a little distance from the bed.

Darcy practically jumped on her knees, leaning towards Monica with a dangerous amount of trust she would catch her. She did. Monica, placing her hands quickly on Darcy’s sides, pulled the woman close to her. Darcy positioned her arms behind Monica’s neck, letting the dark hair slide between her fingers while pulling it. Monica’s grip on Darcy’s waist tightened, and they became even closer. Their foreheads were almost touching.

They both took a few sharp breaths, until Darcy crashed her lips against Monica’s. For a brief moment, Monica seemed startled. Darcy was beginning to fear she had assumed all the signs wrong, until Monica answered the kiss, biting the woman’s lower lip. Monica tastes like stars. Her lips were so attractively soft and warm and all Darcy really wanted at the moment was her.

Darcy pushed, but Monica pushed back. With force. She slid her other arm lower on Darcy’s back, making the woman shiver slightly. Monica, still standing up, leaned forward putting more and more weight on the other woman. Darcy slid her tongue in, earning a sigh containing surprise and pleasure. They collapsed on the bed, Monica locking Darcy’s arms with her own, pinning her down on the bed. Oh god she was strong. Oh god it was attractive. Oh god she was attractive. Darcy would be embarrassed if she’d count the times she had imagined being under Monica like this. Or kissing her in the first place.

Darcy felt like she couldn’t breath, in a good way of course. She wanted to keep kissing, endlessly, but she had to pull away to catch a breath. Monica started nibbling at her neck, kissing here and there, biting here and there. Darcy moaned quietly, her nails digging into the other woman’s skin easily. Hopefully Monica didn’t mind, her nails were pretty long at the moment.

Monica pushed herself up with her arms, half lying on top of Darcy. Darcy could only admire her. She lifted her index finger, carefully caressing Monica’s lower lip. Warm, trembling breaths against her finger, Jesus Christ the woman was hot. 

She lowered her head on to Darcy’s level, breathing in her ear. Darcy felt shivers all over her body. Especially when Monica licked her lips nervously, ready to speak, or more likely, to whisper something.

“Good night, Darcy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just obsessed of them both.


End file.
